Dead Man Dating
by MissPHalliwell
Summary: This one is based on the third episode of the first season of Charmed. Still working on it and I still suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Ding Dong*

Penny Halliwell ran into the foyer, "I'll get it!" She yelled opening the door, "Andy!"

Andy Trudeau smiled at the young girl and watched Prue come up behind her.

"Andy, hi." Prue smiled.

"I was...nowhere near the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." Andy stammered.

"An honest man. I like that." Prue said as she lifted Penny into her arms and let Andy in. "So I had a great time last night." Prue told him.

"Yea, me too, but I forgot to give you something very important." Andy reached into his jacket and pulled out a little blue box. "Happy birthday Prue."

"But it's not my birthday 'til next week." Prue said reaching for the box, Andy quickly kept it out of reach.

"Consider this a preview." Andy told her as she snatched the box from him and opened it.

Penny looked up form the box, "You got Mommy a key?"

Andy chuckled, "To the Calastoga Spa, we leave Friday night after work."

Prue stared at him questionably.

"Don't worry. I got us adjoining rooms." Andy told her.

Prue raised her eyebrows at him, "Adjoining rooms?"

"Well, I wouldn't wanna assume something I'm not supposed to be assuming, although it has been over a month since we...decided to take it slow, but no pressure." Andy stammered. "I just want to be with you." He added, then quickly changed the subject and took Penny. "What do you think Penny? Can I steal your Mommy away for the weekend?"

Piper was walking down the stairs when she heard Penny.

"Yea, but what about her surpri-" Piper came in and cut her off just in time.

"Hi Andy." She said taking Penny from him. "Penny and I are making cookies. Gotta go!" Piper went into the kitchen before anyone could say anything and set Penny on the counter.

"Penny! You almost blew it!" Piper whispered taking out the party list for Prues birthday.

"But Pippre, I _had_ to tell him. He's gonna take Mommy to a spa Friday." Penny told her. Piper looked down at the invitations that Phoebe obviously hadn't sent out.

"Good morning." Phoebe said coming into the kitchen and seeing the party stuff. "Piper, what are you doing? Prue's on her way in here."

"Phoebe, you were supposed to send these out last week!" Piper told her putting the papers back into the drawer.

"Piper don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. We have the catering done. I'll call everyone, and I"ll send the invites today."

Piper huffed at her sister as Prue came in looking suspicious.

"What was Andy here for?" Phoebe asked.

"He wants to take me to a spa this weekend for my birthday." Prue told them.

"Did you say yes?" Piper asked her.

"My body did, screamed it actually. But I'm not sure."

"Well you know, there's a lot to prepare for a weekend at the spa." Phoebe told her, "There's manicures, pedicures, lingerie shopping, it's pretty much a full time job..and you already have one. So, I mean, even if you started packing today, you'd never be ready."

Prue gave her a look.

"And, going away with a guy for the weekend is a huge thing." Piper chimed in.

"Huge." Penny repeated, not entirely knowing what was going on.

"So, unless you're ready to put your toothbrush next to his. I wouldn't go."

Prue glared suspiciously at her sisters as Penny used her powers to bring the cookie jar to her.

"You guys aren't panning on throwing a surprise party are you?" She asked, grabbing the cookie jar as it floated by her.

"No!" Both Phoebe and Piper said at the same time.

Prue looked at Penny, "Penny"

The little one shook her head as Prue sighed.

"I have to go to work." She said, crossing over to kiss Penny's head, "See you guys later." She set the cookie jar on the counter and left the room.

"Phoebe!"

"What?"

"This wouldn't be happening if you would've sent Andy his invitation last week." Piper told her, taking Penny off the counter.

"Piper, you heard her. She doesn't want a party and you and I both know that she's going to go away with Andy. Besides, I already have her present and I have a job interview to pay for it." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe you don't give gifts. You give cards...three days late."

"Well, I thought I'd break that tradition." Phoebe said, walking out of the kitchen.

Piper huffed and looked at Penny. "One's leaving for the weekend and the other got a job...what are we going to do?" She asked the little girl.

"I don't know."

"Let's go figure it out while we go get ready. If we get to the restaurant early I can teach you how to make chocolate cake."

Penny's face lit up, "Okay!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prue walked into the fairly empty Quake to see Piper and Penny walking out of the kitchen. Both clad in aprons, Penny's face was covered in chocolate icing and she had cake mix all over.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Penny yelled, seeing Prue. "Pippre taught me how to make chocolate cake." She said, looking up at Prue.

"I can see that." Prue told her as they sat down at a table and turned to Piper, "Couldn't you have taught her to make something..I don't know...a little cleaner?" She asked, wiping off Penny's face with a napkin.

Piper smiled, "Could have..but no." she said sitting down next to her sister and changing the subject. "So have you made you mind up about Calastoga?"

"I don't know. I keep thinking that it's a bad idea, but then I think 'Well what's the big deal? It's not like we haven't already slept together.'" Prue told her as she got the last of the icing off Penny's face.

"I think you should go." Piper told her, accepting the apron Prue gave her. "On Saturday."

"Saturday? Why? Piper you promised, no surprise party."

Piper sighed, hoping that Penny would keep quiet, "It's not that, it's Phoebe. She bought you a present."

"Phoebe doesn't give presents. She gives cards three days late."

"Not this year, and she really wants to give it to you on Friday. So could you please just talk to Andy about leaving on Saturday? You have no idea how much this means to her. She even got a job and everything."

Prue sighed, "Okay, I'll ask. If I decide to go." she told her getting up and lifting Penny into her arms.

"What kind of job did Phoebe get?"

"I'm not sure." Piper said, walking them out.

Prue said goodbye to her sister and walked out to her car.

"So Penny," Prue said when she slid into the drivers seat, "are Piper and Phoebe planning a party?"

The little one looked up at Prue, "I don't know anything." She told her.

_I seriously doubt that _Prue thought to herself as she drove back to Bucklands.


End file.
